Jade Battlements
by Seyy13
Summary: [IN PROCESS OF REVISION] Kaoru is an assasin for a syndicate called Death League, killers for hire. On a mission , she meets the Battousai and finds out that she and her friend are now working for Ishin Shishi...permanently! [KxK]
1. A Taste of the Warrior

Ugh, this story was getting on my nerves, so I decided to revise it. I hope it's a little better now. There aren't any really noticeable adjustments until Chapter 3, though.

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Taste of the Warrior

* * *

Night was falling. One of the darkest nights that had ever followed the setting of the sun in this violent age of Bakumatsu. But still the young girl with the sword in her hand ran on. You'd think this mysterious darkness would slow her down and make her wonder why Kami-sama had decided to shut his eyes so completely to the world that night….but then, nothing ever fazed her anyway. Her only objective was to kill who she had to kill, get back to the hideout and get some sleep. After all, assassins were humans too…

Even though many people thought otherwise.

The mansion was much bigger than she thought. _Well, Oyadama(1) sure knows how to pick his victims_, she thought while looking up at the splendor before her with the closest thing you could get to an awed look from the normally expressionless eyes. _Oh well…why the hell should I care. I'm just going to kill the man and get out._ Silently she jumped over the gate and proceeded to the door. _Damn!_ She cursed quietly…she had just stepped on a twig.

"Who's there?" shouted one of the guards at the door. "I warn you intruder…we're armed!"

_Pathetic_, thought the girl_. What a wimp. All this wealth and power and these were the best he could get to guard it? Feh, why am I complaining. This is just going to make things easier for me._

"I suppose it would be no good to ask you to get out of my way…" started the girl in a low and husky voice. Those who knew anything about her would have backed off immediately upon hearing this tone of voice…but these ignorant guards decided so smartly to ignore her.

"HA! So you WERE an intruder! GET HIM!" yelled the captain of the guards.

"Excuse me…HIM?" said the girl her temper flaring. Think of the mission, she told herself.

"Wait…that's not a man's voice," one of the men suddenly realized. "Could it be…?" But it was too late. Before the guards knew what was happening they had all been slashed along with the door. Their blood sprayed out in torrents.

_Hmf. Boring…_

She silently made her way the through the rooms of the mansion. Finally she found the one she was looking for. It wasn't exactly hard, either. No sensible businessman would establish his quarters with such luxury. Such lavish quarters were a dead giveaway. But businessmen these days were SO vain.

She pushed the door open.

"Wake up you fool. I need to ask you a few things before you die."

This drug dealer, Okuda Hozumi, was who she had been sent to interrogate then kill. Lately he had not been sleeping well because of the fear of being assassinated. So naturally he woke up immediately with the touch of the hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you –"

He shut his mouth immediately when he caught sight of the sword pressed against his throat.

"First a few questions. So, who were you selling these drugs of yours to, Okuda-san?"

"Why do you care?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"Now, now...this really isn't the way to talk to someone who has come to kill you…"

"WHAT?"

"Enough, you fool. Answer, and I'll make your death painless", said the girl, annoyance now clearly vibrating through her voice.

"I've been selling to the yakuza gang called Hishimanji-Guren... (A/N: yes I got this from the first volume…I couldn't think of any other name for a yakuza gang! But unlike those fools, my Hishimanji are A LOT more dangerous. .)

"With what? Come on now, own up."

"With…information about the organization of assassins called the Death League…"

The girl's eyes widened at this information. But it was exactly what she had been sent to find out. "Thank you. Now I'm going to be polite…any questions for me before you die?"

"Who…who are you? Who sent you to…to…kill me?"

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru. They call me Death Whisper. I work for the Death League. Yup, the same Death League that you've been passing information on. You should consider yourself lucky that the one that is going to kill you is me and not the yakuza…that was false information you were feeding them."

Okuda's eyes widened at this. "Wha…What?" he whispered hoarsely.

"No time to worry about that now is there? Nice meeting you Okuda-san. But now it's time to go to bed. Goodbye."

Her sword slashed his neck and he was dead. _Well if that wasn't a total waste of my time…_thought Kaoru. But at least I get to go back now.

* * *

Okay, there you go! Hopefully I've improved it a bit now. 

(1) Oyadama – boss; chief; head

Please review everybody!


	2. A Perfect Duo

Okay, presenting a revised chapter 2! Again, no noticeable changes until Chapter 3, where I will be adding a few elements to make the story seem more realistic.

* * *

Chapter 2 – A Perfect Duo

* * *

Kaoru reported back to the head office the minute she reached the Death League headquarters.

"Have you completed your mission?" asked Youji Shun, her boss.

"Yes, Oyadama. It was Okuda Hozumi who was passing the false information our spy was feeding him to the Hishimanji-Guren Gang. Rest assured, he will not be doing so any longer." Here Kaoru gave a little smirk.

"Very good, Kamiya-san. I have another mission for you…but I will give it to you tomorrow. Go and rest now, and meet me at my office tomorrow morning at eight."

"Yes, Oyadama. Good night, sir."

"Good night."

Kaoru made her way to her room, stopped midway, and decided to take a bath first. She'd completely forgotten then she was still covered in the guards' blood, which by the way, looked and smelled disgusting. The crusty brown stuff was all over her arms and chest. Fetching a towel because she knew that anyone else would be too scared to do so, she made her way to the bathhouse in the back of the complex. Youji-sama had had a woman's section installed especially for and her and her partner so that they would stop cutting open the necks of the men that tried to spy on them.

After her bath, Kaoru went straight to her room. Feeling too tired to spread out her futon, she sat down and leaned on the wall, sword in her lap. Closing her eyes, she fell into a slumber that was filled with blood and screams.

* * *

The next morning, Kaoru got dressed and made her way to Youji's office, scaring two maids to death with her unfriendly glare. 

"My assignment Oyadama?"

"Ah, yes. Tonight you are to go to a hideout of the Hishimanji group that we have discovered. We do not think the head of the organization is with his goons at this hideout…however, there are some documents that we need that are located in the basement chamber. After you have retrieved them, kill everyone who gets in your way and return here."

"Yes sir."

"Good. You have the rest of the day to do as you please. Oh by the way, you may also take a partner with you. And also…"

"Yes?"

"Oh never mind. Go choose a partner and rest up. Make sure you report to me before you leave."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Kaoru walked toward the eastern wing of the assassins living quarters. Since she was the most valuable assassin that Death League had, she got her own room in the west wing. The rest were either in the more plainly furnished rooms of the east wing or sharing a good room with a partner. Kaoru had only one friend, Saromi Ishizu, and they were the only two girls in the Death League. Kaoru was going to take her friend with her on the mission…well if she could manage to wake her up that is. 

"Ishizu, wake up. I have to tell you something."

No response.

"Ishizu…come on, we have a mission tonight you lazy bum. Get up."

"Food…" mumbled Ishizu in her sleep.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. Of all things to think about in her sleep, _food_? There was no understanding this girl. There was however one very effective way of waking her up.

"ISHIZU WAKE UP IMMEDIATELY OR I'M TAKING YOUR SWORD, YA HEAR?"

"HANDS OFF MY SWORD VILLAIN! I'LL…oh wait. What? Kaoru? What're you doing here?"

"Now she notices…"said Kaoru with exasperation in her voice. "Why are you sleeping so late anyway? It's nine o' clock already."

"Oh really? Wow. I don't know…just feeling unusually tired. I was on a mission last night too you know…but that idiot cartographer messed up the map so I got lost and wandered around in circles before I figured out where the hell I was supposed to be going. Shocking, I know. Just wait till I get hold of that idiot."

"I see…well come on get up. I have another mission today and Oyadama said that I could take a partner. "

"Is that so?" asked Ishizu evenly. "I'll be ready in a minute. Wait for me in the garden yeah? Thanks."

* * *

Kaoru went outside and headed toward the garden. Her mind wandered to the time when she and Ishizu had first met. They'd been little older than twelve then, both puny and barely able to lift a sword. But look at us now she thought. Death Whisper and Death Fire. Who would've guessed? And it wasn't like anyone could guess that they were assassins on a first glance either. Kaoru and Ishizu were both considered to be great beauties: Kaoru with her bluish-black hair, chiseled features, blue eyes and rather curvy body and Ishizu with her midnight black hair, intense violet eyes, porcelain skin and slim frame. Yeah, she thought. The perfect duo.

* * *

Alright, here's a REVISED Chapter 2! How was it? 

Sano: Why do you keep capitalizing revised? And what's so great about that anyway?

Sey: God, you really are stupid. I'm capitalizing it because it's important. Plus, I'm excited about it. Got a problem?

Sano: I'm not stupid. –Huff–

Sey: Just admit that I'm smarter than you.

Sano: In your dreams Sey-chan.

Sey: Excuse me?

Sano: Yup you heard me. You are most DEFINITELY not smarter than **I**.

Sey: It's smarter than **me**, idiot! Not I!

Sano: Whatever.

Sey: Well there goes your chance to be in the next chapter.

Sano: Okay. Wait…WHAT? BUT I HAVE TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! DON'T U HEAR ALL THOSE FANGIRLS OUT THERE? THEY **NEED** ME!

Sey: Too bad. Perhaps I'll put you in the 4th chapter. But I'm thinking about it. -Walks away with smug look on face-

Sano: -Hates Sey silently but dares not say anything-

Kenshin: Oro?

Kenshin: Well, I'm glad to see you have some more ideas Sey-Chan.

Sey: Hmf. Well at least SOMEONE notices. -glares in the direction of a certain rooster head then notices something-

Sey: GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FOOD YOU SCROUNDEL!

Sano: Crap. I've been found out.

Sey: -Starts chasing Sano-

Kenshin: -sweatdrop- Well anyway, this one happens to know that a revised Chapter 3 will be making it's appearnce soon. Stay tuned!


	3. Amber Eyes

Okay I'm proud to present to you a revised Chapter 3! It's a little longer now, and a few small elements that I added might be useful to the overall plot. (I think.) Well enjoy!

Oh yeah, i forgot about this before. Sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. ):

* * *

Chapter 3 – Amber Eyes

* * *

"Kaoru, I'm ready," Ishizu's smooth voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Took you long enough. Okay anyway about the mission…"

They spent the whole day talking. Finally at sunset, Kaoru got up. "Come on," she said. "Let's go get ready." Ishizu nodded and got up as well. Boy, was this going to be one mission full of surprises for them, although they didn't know it.

* * *

Kaoru and Ishizu picked up their sword's and made their way to the main office so Youji could give them all of the location information. 

"Ah, Kamiya-san, right on time as usual. I see you have chosen Saromi-san to accompany you. We'll get down to business then." He gave them both a look and when they stared back at him, he continued.

"Here is the location map. As you can see the underground chamber is quite large, but as you long as you can calculate if you entered from north, west, east or south, you should be alright. Retrieve the documents before anything else, and then get out of there. If you can get out unnoticed, then try to pull it off, but if you don't just kill everyone who gets in your way. But only the ones who are part of Hishimanji-Guren, got it?"

"Alright, but why would there be anybody else besides Hishimanji thugs there?" asked Ishizu curiously.

"I'm just saying," said Youji.

Kaoru and Ishizu both exchanged a look, but made no comment. "Alright sir," said Kaoru. She picked up the map, and then she and Ishizu left without another word to him.

"What was that all about?" asked Ishizu quietly while they were making their way toward the destination.

"I'm not sure…but we might as well do as he says. I mean, it's not like we are going to find anyone that isn't a part of Hishimanji anyway, right?"

How very wrong she was.

* * *

"_This _is the place?" whispered Kaoru, upon sight of their destination. "Not to shabby…" 

"I thought we were dealing with yakuza," Ishizu whispered back. Where in seven hells did they get all of this money?" Their eyes had fallen on a…well…castle. A fairly large one at that. "Not to be pessimistic or anything but fat chance of us getting out of there unnoticed…they must have men stationed everywhere."

"Then we might as well get started," whispered Kaoru. She was about to leap over the gate when she suddenly turned around and glared into the dark of the forest behind them.

"What is it?" Ishizu asked.

"I just picked up some fighting ki…" said Kaoru, still looking behind her. "Suppressed, but it was still there, all the same…"

"Well it's gone now yeah? Forget it. It's probably just some violent squirrel."

"Hmm..." said Kaoru. But she was feeling suspicious. _What are you doing? _she thought, shaking herself mentally. _You've got a mission here girl…get to it!_

"Okay, Ishizu. Let's go." Kaoru stepped back about two paces and then made quite a leap over the stone wall surrounding the fortress.

She landed right in the shadow of a large and thorny bush on her right side. Allowing herself a little sigh of relief, Kaoru felt grateful that she hadn't jumped a little to the right. If she had…well, there went her sword arm.

"Ishizu. Ishizu!" she whispered urgently.

"What?" came Ishizu's voice on the other side of the wall.

"Jump from the area that you here three knocks, okay? There's a bush over here; if you land on it you'll get injured."

"Okay."

Two minutes later, Ishizu was over the gate and the two where searching the fortress' walls, looking of a way to gain entry.

After searching extensively to no avail, both of them looked at each other.

"Guess the only way in is the front door, huh?" said Kaoru.

"Well, we could try one more thing…why don't we knock on the walls and see if any section is hollow?" Ishizu suggested. "There might be a door, but it's probably hidden. If there's nothing, then front entrance it is."

"Good idea," said Kaoru, nodding thoughtfully. "Come on, let's get this over with. I feel uneasy."

Ishizu eyed Kaoru carefully, but said nothing. The thought that the ever vigilant Kaoru felt uneasy was enough to make her feel nervous. She decided to ignore it though.

After a while, Kaoru made a signal to Ishizu with two of her fingers.

"What is it," whispered Ishizu.

"This portion of wall," muttered Kaoru. "It sounds different than the rest."

"Let me see."

Ishizu knocked tentatively on the wall, and her mouth quirked up in a slight smirk. "Looks like you found it, Kaoru," she said. "Now start looking for the edges of the door so we can take it out."

When this piece of labor had been done, Kaoru and Ishizu kneeled down, panting. "Damn Oyadama," muttered Kaoru. "Would it have killed him to tell us about this?"

Ishizu nodded exasperatedly in reply, and then turned her gaze toward the opening. "Let's go."

The two slipped inside the building cautiously. Vision was a little better than outside, due to the fact that there were small lamps hanging about. Kaoru grabbed one of these and said, "At least we have a map of the basement area. Now we have to find the closest flight of stairs. What side did we enter on, do you know?"

"It was east, I think," said Ishizu, fumbling with another lamp.

"East. Right." After consulting the map Kaoru said, "Then in that case, there should be a stairway right near us. Come on."

The stairway was damp and creaky. Both took care to step with extreme caution as to not make a racket. They had to be as quiet as possible. It was just a slight drawback that the staircase was so very long. Kaoru felt that the steps just went on forever and was feeling very frustrated until she saw a light some ways down.

"Ishizu, look. Think that's it?"

Ishizu peered at the map in the dim light and then raised her head. "The next door to the right when we reach the landing," she said.

Kaoru nodded. "Right."

Before anyone could've blinked they were both standing in front of the door. Kaoru tested it cautiously and found to her surprise that it was not locked. After sweeping the surrounding door frame quickly with her eyes, she determined that there were no traps set, and pushed open the door half way, so that she and Ishizu could slip through.

The papers were lying on a desk that was in a corner of room. Picking them up, Kaoru quickly hefted through them, and after determining that they were all there, she said, "It seems to be in order."

Ishizu seemed relieved. "Come on then. Let's scram."

After carefully folding the papers and tucking them into the front of her gi, Kaoru led the way out of the basement and back into the courtyard.

"Phew, I'm so glad that's over."

"I know. We actually pulled this off! Not bad Kaoru, even for us."

Kaoru was about to nod, when suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

The courtyard was filled with men from the gang.

Kaoru could not figure out how they had been alerted to herself and Ishizu's presence. _No time to think about that now…How could this have happened? I didn't see any alarms!_

Unfortunately, the men chose this moment to turn around and spot them.

To Kaoru's surprise however, they didn't attempt to slaughter Ishizu and herself immediately.

One of them said "Hey look! They must be those girls that the boss said he was gonna send down for us!"

"Yeah!" said another one. "Wow they're real lookers huh?" All the men started crowding closer, with perverted looks on their faces.

"Excuse me…" said Ishizu, who by this time was really pissed off.

"What, want a room? started one unfortunate man. "No sweat sexy….GYAAAHHH!" Ishizu had just slashed him in the stomach. All the men roared with rage and started to lumber toward them. "Looks like we're not gonna get out unnoticed, huh Kaoru?"

"Yes, I can see that," said Kaoru. A grin of bloodlust began to form on her face. She ran forward and before the men could even draw their weapons, they were dead. She and Ishizu ran through the men like they weren't even there. Suddenly Kaoru felt something. "Ishizu!"

"What?" Ishizu yelled back after cutting off a man's head.

"It's that fighting ki again! I know it! It's not some squirrel, it's…OY! DUCK!

Ishizu didn't hesitate. She immediately rolled at from under the man that had just jumped at her, did a back flip and landed some feet to the right of where she had been. But when she looked around, it was clear that the person who had just flown over her was not trying to kill her, but the men around them.

Kaoru was given no time to think about it because the rest of the gang inside the fortress had heard the commotion and come outside to see what was going on. The saw their fallen comrades and jumped to attack the girls.

"Hmf," said Kaoru. "Fools! Don't wave around a sword when you don't even know how to use one! " She raised her sword to begin an attack, but before she could land a hit, someone else's sword came down and slashed three men at once, causing her to lose her balance. "What the…Ishizu what the hell are you doing?"

It was then she looked up and stared into the glowing amber eyes of someone who was definitely not Ishizu.

* * *

Oooohhhh Cliffie! Wahaha. Now this story's going places. REVISED:) 

Sano: Again with capitalized revised!

Sey: Shut up.

Kenshin: So Sey-Chan, who is this mysterious amber eyed guy?

Sey: As if you didn't know.

Sano: And may I ask why I have not yet shown up to save the day?

Sey: I couldn't find anywhere to put you in.

Sano: -glares-

Sey: What? I'm still trying to work out where you are going to make your unfortunate presence known.

Sano: Wait, WHAT? You haven't even started making a scene for me yet?

Sey: No.

Sano: WHY YOU!

Ishizu: Well it's not really her fault…I mean it is _you_ isn't it? I'm surprised she's even including you in here.

Sey: DAMN STRAIGHT!

Sano: I hate you all.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
